A Weekend with Furrball & Fifi
by cartoonfan93
Summary: The first weekend of the new year is here, and while Furrball & Fifi are spending it together, Furrball wonders if they got together because of luck, or because of something else.
1. Morning

It's a calm, cloudy Saturday morning in Acme Acres. A few days have passed after the arrival of the new year, and many people were looking forward to see what this new year has in store. Some people think many great things will happen this year, especially a recently new couple.  
Within the fences of the Acme Junkyard lies a red Cadillac. This car is the home of Fifi La Fume.  
She is a young, beautiful, purple skunk who was born in Paris, France & is currently attending Acme Looniversity, where she made many friends & learned a lot on how to be like the Looney Tunes.  
She is asleep in her bed, cuddling with a young, handsome, blue cat named Furrball. Furrball is another student of Acme Loo, and he used to be a homeless alleycat who was cursed with bad luck. Furrball spent most of his life trying to find a home, but was unsuccessful. However, just days before Christmas, his luck went from bad to good.  
It all started after Fifi broke up with Hamton J. Pig, who was her boyfriend at the time, after she found out he betrayed her by going out with another girl in school.  
Furrball witnessed the break-up & decided to cheer up Fifi by giving her a golden heart-shaped locket as a Christmas gift & asked her out to the school's Christmas Dance.  
While at the dance, Furrball revealed to Fifi the times she chased him around whenever he had a stripe on his back, in which Fifi replied with an emotional apology & that he shouldn't be afraid of her anymore.  
After the dance, Furrball also revealed that he didn't have a home & that he has no family to take care of him. In fact, he believed nobody in the entire town of Acme Acres cared for him.  
But Fifi said she did care for Furrball, and proved it by letting him move in with her & finally have a place to call home. In return, Furrball offered to be Fifi's new boyfriend, which she gladly accepted.  
The cat & skunk were asleep peacefully with smiles on their faces. It was 8:00 AM, and Fifi woke up first. She slowly opened her eyes & was looking straight up at the ceiling. She rubbed her eyes & stretched her arms & tail. She turned to her side & faced Furrball, who was still sound asleep, just slightly purring.  
Fifi gently rubbed his cheek to wake him up. He did, and saw his girlfriend staring at him lovingly.  
"Good morneeng, mon amore", she gently said. "Good morning", Furrball replied.  
"Are vous hungry, my love?"  
"Yeah, a little bit."  
"I'll make us some french toast."  
"Mmmmmm, sounds good to me."  
The two got out of bed, with Furrball on all fours, stretching out his arms & back, until a loud POP was heard. Fifi turned to Furrball with wide, surprised eyes.  
"Sacre bleu", she said, "was zhat you?"  
"Yeah", Furrball replied as he stood, "I just popped my back."  
"Yikes, zhat sounds like eet hurts, no?"  
"No, it actually feels good."  
Furrball went out to get the newspapers, while Fifi started making breakfast. As Furrball got to the papers placed by the junkyard entrance, he spotted Calamity Coyote walking by across the street.  
"Morning Calamity!", Furrball shouted. Calamity waved back & held up a sign that says, "Good morning!"  
"Taking your early morning walk?" Calamity replied with a nod.  
"Okay, well, enjoy your walk." As Furrball turned to head back inside, Calamity ran up to him & tapped on his shoulder.  
After Furrball turned, Calamity's sign read, "What's it like living with Fifi?"  
"I really enjoy it", Furrball answered, "it is, by far, a lot better than living in that alley."  
Calamity flipped his sign, which now says, "I'm glad to hear that. You should probably consider yourself lucky to live with someone like her."  
"Yeah, maybe", Furrball replied in an uncertain tone. After hearing what Calamity just said, Furrball started wondering how he ended up getting together with Fifi in the first place, after everything that happened in the past. Was it luck that got him to live with Fifi & be her boyfriend? Or was it something else? Furrball couldn't put his finger on it.  
Calamity now held a sign that read, "I gotta get going, must continue with my morning stroll."  
"Okay, later Cal."  
Calamity waved goodbye to Furrball as he continued on walking down the road. Furrball picked up the newspapers & went back inside the Cadillac, where the smell of french toast filled his nostrils.  
"Mmmmmmmmm", he said upon entering the car. Fifi just finished making their breakfast as Furrball sat down.  
"Here you are, Furrball", Fifi said upon giving Furrball his breakfast.  
"Yummy, looks good. Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Bon appetit."  
The cat & skunk ate their breakfast & read the newspapers. Furrball then spoke up.  
"Hey Fifi."  
"Yes?"  
"What do you want to do today?"  
"I dunno."  
"Wanna go to the park after we eat?"  
"Oui, zhat sounds like a great idea."  
"Okay, we'll do that then."  
After they ate their breakfast, the couple stepped outside to head to the park. As Fifi locked her Cadillac door, Furrball noticed the locket around her neck. Just recently, she placed a picture of herself & Furrball together in the locket, as a reminder of how their relationship began.  
After Fifi locked up her home, she took Furrball's hand & they headed off to the park.


	2. A stroll in the park

As the cat & skunk arrived at the park, there were a few groups of people scattered around, including children playing in the playground, a man playing frisbee with his kids, and even a family setting up a picnic.  
"Man, what a beautiful day", Furrball said as he & Fifi were walking through the park, holding hands.  
"Oui, it's zhe perfect day for a stroll in zhe park, no?"  
"It is, it's perfect in every way."  
As the couple made their way past the fountain, Furrball snickered a little bit.  
"What's so funny, Furrball?"  
"Oh nothing. It's just something about this one time you chased me when I had a stripe on my back."  
Fifi, having chased the little blue cat all around town countless times, didn't know what Furrball was referring to.  
"What eez it, mon amore?"  
"Over there", he pointed at the fountain, "when I was trying to wash the stripe off."  
"Oh, oui, I remember now. Vous were scrubbing your back weeth a brush."  
"Yeah, and then you popped up out of the water, wearing your snorkel, and your sexy red swimsuit."  
Fifi blushed upon hearing Furrball finish his sentence. Furrball then asked, "What was it you said to me after you popped up?"  
"How can I forget?", Fifi replied, "'Zhere are many fish in zhe sea, but you are zhe only one for me.'"  
"That's it, that's what it was."  
"And eet may be true, because you may be zhe one for me after all."  
Furrball got all nervous & replied, "Yeah, maybe, we'll have to wait & see."  
Fifi smiled as they resumed their walk. A moment later, Fifi spoke up.  
"By zhe way, Furrball, do I really look sexy een zhat swimsuit?"  
"You do, you looked very sexy. You should be a swimsuit model after you graduate from school."  
"Ooh, eef zhat's what you'd like, I may conseeder it."  
Furrball smiled at Fifi as they continued walking.

Furrball & Fifi stayed at the park for a while. They were sitting on a bench, having their own conversation, when suddenly, Furrball jumped out of his seat.  
"Hold on, Fifi", he said, as he felt a bit tingly.  
"What's wrong?", Fifi asked.  
"My cat instincts are calling me."  
"What do you mean?"  
As Furrball saw a tree planted right next to them, he ran up to it & started climbing up. Fifi got up & followed him.  
"Furrball, what are you doeeng?"  
Furrball climbed to a tree branch just a few feet above Fifi & said, "Sorry Fifi, but sometimes, when I'm here in the park, I have the urge to climb up trees. It's just part of my cat nature."  
"Oh, I see what you mean, but am I gonna be alone down here while vous are climbing up zhe trees?"  
"Not really, you can join me if you want."  
"But how do I get up zhere?"  
Furrball wrapped his tail around the branch & jumped down to Fifi, hanging just a foot above her.  
"Take my hands", he replied as he offered both hands to his girlfriend.  
Fifi grabbed Furrball hands, then he used his tail to pull both Fifi & himself up onto the branch. Fifi tried standing up, but got all shaky.  
"Whoa, oh mon goodness", she said, trying to keep her balance.  
Furrball stood up without any problem & approached her. As Fifi looked down, she ended up falling forward into Furrball's arms.  
"Rule #1 about tree-climbing", Furrball said, "never look down."  
Fifi looked up slowly at Furrball & smiled upon seeing his face.  
"Merci, Furrball." Fifi stood up while holding Furrball's hands. Furrball then turned his back to her.  
"Here", he said, "grab on to me."  
Fifi wrapped her arms around Furrball's neck & her tail around his waist.  
"Good, now hold on tight."  
Furrball began his tree-climbing adventure with Fifi clinging onto his back. He climbed up the trunk & jumped from branch to branch. As he started up the trunk again, Fifi looked down; they were around 20 feet above the ground. She closed her eyes & tightened her arms & tail around her boyfriend.  
A moment later, Furrball crawled along a long, thick branch & stopped near the end.  
"Okay Fifi, we're here." Fifi opened her eyes & looked down again; they were at least 40 feet high. She got frightened & squeezed Furrball tightly, her arms squeezing his neck.  
"Ack! Fifi, you're choking me", he said as he tried to pull her hands free.  
"Oh! Sorry, mon amore", she replied as she loosened her grip around Furrball's neck. "I'm just scared of heights. I'm afraid I'll fall & break every bone in my body."  
"Don't worry Fifi, I'll hold on to you."  
Fifi looked at the branch & slowly placed a trembling foot on it. As she started placing her other foot, Furrball grabbed her hands to make sure she didn't fall.  
"There you go", he said, "Don't worry, I gotcha." Slowly, as Furrball sat down, Fifi did the same, still holding his hand.  
"Mon goodness, we're so high up. Vous cats aren't afraid of heights, no?"  
"Well, some of them are, but I'm not. I love tree-climbing, it's one of my favorite things to do here in the park."  
"Why do vous love eet so much?"  
"Because of the view." Furrball looked away from Fifi & out to the view of the city. They were high enough to see almost every building in the entire town.  
"Oooh!", Fifi exclaimed, "What a view."  
"I know, it's magnificent."  
"I can see everyzhing from up here."  
"Yeah. There's the school over there", he pointed to where Acme Looniversity is.  
"Zhere's our house, Furrball", she pointed to her Cadillac in the junkyard.  
"Yeah, there's nothing like a spectacular view on a beautiful day."  
"Oui, I totally agree."  
"This is the best part about climbing trees here in the park."  
"What eez zhe worst part?"  
"The worst part", he looked down to the ground, "is getting down from this darned tree."  
"I thought vous said you weren't afraid of heights."  
"I'm not, it's just really tricky getting down without slipping."  
"Vous think you can show moi?"  
"Yeah, watch." Furrball got up & jumped down to the branch below.  
He started jumping down from branch to branch, doing acrobatic tricks, swinging & flipping to different branches.  
As he got near the bottom, he jumped to the trunk & slid down on all fours to the bottom. He looked back up at Fifi, who was clapping, and took a bow.  
"Zhat was, how you say, very impressive."  
"I knew you'd like that."  
"Now how am I goeeng to get down?"  
"Simple, just jump."  
"What? 'Just jump'? Are vous crazy?!"  
"Don't worry, I can catch you, trust me on this."  
"But what eef you don't catch moi? I'll break my bones."  
"You won't, Fifi, I won't let you fall to the ground. Trust me."  
Fifi looked down at Furrball in fright. She wasn't sure what will happen, if Furrball will catch her or not.  
"Okay, here goes notheeng."  
She closed her eyes & slipped down from the branch. She felt the wind against her entire body as she was falling.  
A moment later, she landed not on the ground, but in two, furry arms that belonged to Furrball. She opened her eyes & smiled upon seeing her boyfriend.  
"See?", Furrball said, "I told you I would catch you." He smiled upon concluding his sentence.  
Fifi giggled & gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Merci, mon amore." She then got out of Furrball's arms & took his hand.  
"Shall we go get somezhing to eat?"  
"Yeah, all that tree-climbing made me hungry."  
And with that, the cat & skunk walked out of the park, holding hands.


	3. Lunch

After leaving the park, Furrball & Fifi decided to go to Weenie Burger to get lunch.  
When they got to the front entrance, they saw Buster & Babs heading toward their direction.  
"Hey guys!", Buster called out.  
"Bonjour, mes amis", Fifi replied.  
"How are you guys today?", Furrball asked.  
"Were doing great", Babs replied, "Such a fine day, isn't it?"  
"Indeed", Furrball agreed. "So, what are you guys up to?"  
"We're just about to grab something to eat. Wanna join us?"  
"Oui, we'd love to," Fifi replied.  
The four friends went in & sat at a booth. After they've ordered their food, Babs spoke up.  
"So, Fifi, how are things going between you & Furrball?"  
"Eet's goeeng great. We just had a wonderful time at zhe park today."  
"Really? What did you guys do?"  
"We went tree-climbing."  
"Tree-climbing?", Buster replied, "I didn't know skunk can climb trees."  
"We don't, vous silly rabbit. Furrball did all zhe climbing while I held on."  
"Ohhhh, I see. Was it fun?"  
"Eet was, how you say, a beet frighteneeng at first, but once we were at zhe top, we got to see a marvelous view of zhe city."  
"That's cool, Feef", Babs said, "sounds like you & Furrball had a lot of fun."  
"We did", Furrball replied, "I haven't had this much fun in the park since, uh...forever."  
But then, Fifi stood from her seat. "Excuse moi for a minute, I have to go to zhe ladies room."  
"Okay", Furrball replied, "hurry back."  
"I weell." As Fifi left the group, Buster then spoke up.  
"Hey Furrball, do you like living with Fifi?"  
"I do, it's way better than living in the alley."  
"I'm glad to hear that. You should thank her for getting you out of that horrid place."  
"I have. I'm very thankful, and she's thankful to have me as her boyfriend."  
"Of course she is", Babs replied, "she always wanted somebody to love. Especially if that somebody will love her back."  
"She's right, Furrball", Buster then said, "Hamton failed to show any love to Fifi when they were together, so you should give her the love she deserve."  
"I am, I know she always wanted to have a lover, like I've always wanted to have a home."  
"And you both got what you wanted."  
"Yep, we sure did."  
Babs spoke up again, "You should consider yourself lucky to have her as your girlfriend."  
"I guess so." Furrball spoke in the same uncertain tone he had when he talked to Calamity earlier.  
"What's wrong, Furrball?", Babs asked.  
"Nothing. It's just that I have one question."  
"What's that?"  
"Was it luck that got me a home, and got me & Fifi to be together? I mean, after everything that happened in the past?"  
"I don't know. I mean, Fifi's a very nice lady to have as your girlfriend, and she gave you a home to show you how much she cares for you."  
"I know, but I'm just wondering if we got together because of luck, or...because of something else."  
"Who knows? You'll probably figure it out later on."  
"I hope so."  
A moment later, Fifi returned to the table.  
"I'm back, mon amore", she said as she sat next to Furrball.  
"Welcome back, Fifi", he replied.  
"Merci. What's been happeneeng while I was gone?"  
"Eh, nothing special."  
At that moment, their lunch arrived at the table. The two couples ate their meals happily while they talked about what to expect this year.

Later that day, after having lunch with Buster & Babs, Furrball & Fifi walked down the street, holding hands, when Fifi spoke up.  
"Say, Furrball."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I just realized somezhing."  
"What's that?"  
"Ever since we got togezher, since zhe night at the Christmas Dance, we've never went out on a date."  
"Really? I thought going to the Dance counts as going on a date."  
Fifi giggled & replied, "Not really, I mean on a REAL date."  
"Oh, okay. Well, if you want, we can go on a date tonight."  
Fifi stared at Furrball with wide open eyes. "Really?"  
"Sure. Sound like a plan?"  
"Oui, sound like a wonderful plan!"  
"Okay. So where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"  
"Oh, I theenk I know zhe perfect place."


	4. An evening under the stars

Later that evening, Furrball & Fifi were getting ready to go on their first date. Furrball went to get himself a tuxedo while Fifi was in her Cadillac, getting ready.  
Furrball was on his way back to the Cadillac, wearing a black, worn out tuxedo that he found in an alley. He couldn't rent a tuxedo, since he had no money, and Fifi was saving her money for their date.  
"Man", Furrball said to himself, "I'm so glad I found this. I hope this will be enough for Fifi to accept."  
As he got to the Cadillac, he went up to the door & knocked, not knowing if Fifi is ready or not.  
"Come een", she called out. Furrball entered the Cadillac, not knowing what to expect.  
"Bonjour, mon amore", Fifi said as she saw her boyfriend. She was wearing a red dress with matching low-heeled shoes.  
Furrball stared at her in awe; he never saw her look so beautiful in his entire life.  
"Wow...", Furrball said slowly as he smiled in amazement. Fifi giggled upon seeing Furrball's reaction.  
"You like zhis, no?"  
"Yeah, you look so...gorgeous."  
"I knew you'd like zhis."  
Furrball then shook his head to snap himself out of his astonished mood.  
"Hey, uh...does this look okay to you?", he showed Fifi his outfit, "It's all I could find. I wish it was something better."  
"Non, eet looks fine to moi."  
"Really?"  
"Oui, you look, how you say, absolutely dashing."  
Hearing those words made Furrball smile bashfully.  
"So, shall we get going?"  
"Oui", Fifi replied as she locked her arm around Furrball's arm, "let's go."  
The cat & skunk both exit the Cadillac & made their way to their destination: the French diner.

As the couple stepped in, the place smelled fresh with many customers enjoying their meals.  
"Hi, table for two please", Furrball said as they approached the front desk. They were escorted to a table placed near the center of the room. As they took their seats, Fifi spoke up.  
"So, Furrball, what do vous think of zhis place?"  
"It looks great. I wonder if the food's good."  
"Eet eez, you'll love eet!"  
As Furrball was looking around the restaurant, Fifi spoke up again.  
"Furrball, may I ask vous somezhing?"  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"Have you ever gone on a date like zhis before?"  
"Actually, no. You're the first person to go on a date with me."  
"Well, since zhis is your first date weeth moi, are you feeling nervous?"  
"Uh, a little bit, I guess."  
Fifi leaned forward from her seat, and Furrball did the same.  
"Do not worwy, mon amore", Fifi whispered, "I have zhis, how you say, totally under control."  
Furrball smiled as they both leaned back into their seats.

Later on, while Furrball & Fifi were eating their dinner, Furrball spoke up.  
"Hey Fifi."  
"Yes?"  
"You're from France, right?"  
"Oui, I was born in Paris."  
"Well, out of curiosity, how come you moved from France & here in Acme Acres?"  
Fifi was a little hesitant at first, but after a moment, she finally answered.  
"Well, if vous must know, I wasn't happy weeth liveeng in France."  
"How come?"  
"Well, you know zhat before we got togezher, I've been wanting to have a lover for nearly my whole life, yes?"  
"Yep, I knew that the whole time I knew you when we first met."  
"When I was steell in France, I was tres desperate to have a lover. And some of zhe other girls, who were my friends at zhe time, kept mocking & makeeng fun of moi for being unlucky in love."  
"Oh my gosh, that's terrible."  
"I know, and zhe worst part is, zhey all had boyfriends. Not only were zhey mocking moi, but zhey were also, how you say, rubbing eet in my face."  
Furrball was quite thunderstruck hearing about the trouble Fifi went through in her home country.  
"Zhen one day, I couldn't take eet anymore. I told them, 'So what eef I can't find a lover here? Zhere are thousands of other boys around zhe world. So eef I can't find a lover here, I can find one somewhere else!'"  
"Did you really say that?"  
"Oui, I deed. Zhat's when I wasn't friends weeth them anymore, and zhe next day I packed everyzhing up & moved here to Acme Acres, in hope of finding a lover."  
"And now you finally have one", Furrball said with a smile.  
"I sure do, I must be zhe luckiest girl in zhe world to have someone like vous as my boyfriend."  
"Yeah, maybe", Furrball replied in the same uncertain tone as before. Fifi noticed the change in the tone of his voice.  
"What's wrong, Furrball?"  
"Nothing. Nothing."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Fifi wondered what was on Furrball's mind, but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, so she continued eating her dinner without another word. After the couple happily ate their meals, Fifi paid for their dinner as she & Furrball made their way out the door, holding hands.

While they were walking down the street, Fifi spoke up.  
"So, Furrball, what do vous want to do now?"  
Furrball thought for a moment before he answered. "I know what we can do."  
"What's zhat?"  
"Here", he said as he took out a blindfold & wrapped it around Fifi's eyes.  
"Hey, what are you doeeng?"  
"I wanna surprise you."  
"Ooooh, I like surprises", Fifi said in a happy voice.  
Furrball then took her hand as they started walking down the road. About 10 minutes later, they were out of town & near a large hill.  
"Sacre bleu, Furrball", Fifi complained, "how much farther? My feet are getteeng tired."  
"Don't worry, Fifi", Furrball replied, "we're almost there."  
As they continued walking, they arrived at the hill, which would take a good minute or two to climb. Furrball didn't want Fifi to suffer any more pain, so he turned to her & picked her up.  
"Whoa!", she cried in surprise.  
"Hang on", Furrball said, "we're almost there."  
Fifi wrapped an arm around the back of Furrball's neck as he carried her up the hill. A couple of minutes later, they were at the top, and Furrball set Fifi down on her feet.  
"Are we here yet?", Fifi asked.  
"Yep, we're here", Furrball replied.  
"Great. Can I take off zhis blindfold now?"  
"I'll do it."  
Furrball got behind Fifi & slowly unraveled the blindfold as he spoke up again.  
"I think you are really gonna like this."  
"What eez it?"  
Fifi's question is answered as Furrball removed the blindfold. As Fifi opened her eyes, she gasped in awe at the sight that greeted her eyes.  
They were standing at the top of the hill, and in front of them was a wondrous view of the city. Many of the buildings were lit up with the night sky hovering above them.  
"Wow", she whispered with her eyes wide open in complete amazement. "Eet's beauteeful."  
"Yeah", Furrball agreed, "it's very beautiful."  
Fifi sat down on the hill with Furrball sitting next to her. They both stared at the marvelous view of the city for a moment before Fifi spoke again.  
"Zhis eez wonderful, Furrball, I have never seen anytheeng like zhis een my entire life."  
"I knew you'd like this, but wanna know the best part?"  
"What eez eet?"  
"Look up."  
As Fifi did as she was told, she was completely awestruck at what she saw.  
"Ooh la la", she whispered in astonishment. The night sky above them was filled with billions of stars brightly lit above the cat & skunk.  
Furrball wrapped an arm around Fifi as they both lied down on the hill, looking at the stars.  
"This is one of my favorite spots", Furrball said, "I've always enjoyed coming here when the sky is clear at night. It gives me the chance to see this marvelous view."  
He then looked from the stars to Fifi. "And I thought I'd share this moment with you." Furrball smiled at his girlfriend, who looked at him & smiled back.  
Fifi then wrapped her arms around Furrball & gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Merci beaucoup, mon amore."  
"You're welcome. I knew you would like this."  
They both hugged for a moment before they resumed looking at the stars again.  
"You know what I usually do every time I come here at night?"  
"What's zhat, my love?"  
"I like making up different constellations with the stars I see."  
"Sounds like a fun theeng to do, no?"  
"It is, it's quite fun. I let my imagination roam free whenever I come here."  
"Eez zhere any constellation vous see in parteecular?"  
"Well, let's see...", he started looking around the sky for a bit.  
"There", he pointed, "I imagined this group of stars being a constellation that resembles a fish jumping out of water."  
"Oh, oui, I see it."  
"And over there", he pointed to a different part of the sky, "is a constellation that resembles a tiger stalking it's prey."  
Fifi looked for a moment before she replied. "You know what eet looks like to me?"  
"What?"  
"Eet looks like YOU stalking your prey, my leetle tiger", Fifi said as she caressed Furrball's chin with her finger, causing him to giggle.  
"So, Fifi, what do you see in the sky?"  
"Hmmm...", Fifi said as she looked up again. "Well, zhat looks like a rose right there", she pointed at one spot.  
"And zhat looks like a heart", she pointed at another spot. "And zhat looks like...you & moi...holding each ozher."  
Furrball saw the 3rd constellation Fifi saw & smiled. "You're right, it does look like us."  
At that moment, Fifi snuggled herself into Furrball's chest, and Furrball wrapped his arms around her, just like how they both pictured it in the sky.  
"Furrball?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I wanna tell vous somezhing."  
"What's that?"  
"Zhis is, by far...zhe best night of my entire life."  
Furrball smiled upon hearing Fifi's sentence. "Mine too, Fifi."  
The cat & skunk hugged & held each other for a moment, before Fifi gasped in surprise at what she saw next.  
"Furrball, look! A shooteeng star!" Furrball saw the star Fifi was pointing at, which shot right across the night sky.  
"Make a weesh, mon amore."  
"Oh boy, what should I wish for?"  
"Well, theenk about it. What's zhe one thing you've always wanted?"  
"Well, the one thing I've always wanted was a home, but I have one now. Plus I have a girlfriend, and my friends in Acme Loo. I can't think of anything to wish for."  
"I know what I weesh for."  
"What is it?"  
Fifi turned to face Furrball.  
"I weesh...zhat we weell always be togezher. Zhat our relationship will last forever & zhat we weell never, ever break apart."  
Furrball then turned to face Fifi. "You know what? I wish the exact same thing."  
They both smiled while looking at each other romantically as Fifi wrapped her tail around Furrball, pulling each other together, until their noses and foreheads touched & they saw nothing but each other's eyes. Their bodies were tingling with love as their hearts were beating slowly & calmly.  
"I love you, Furrball", Fifi said in a soft, loving tone.  
"I love you too, Fifi", Furrball replied in the same exact tone.  
And at that moment, they moved in slowly & kissed each other passionately on the lips. Their arms slowly wrapped around each other, hugging each other gently.  
Furrball starting purring as he was locked lips to lips with his lover. He could smell Fifi's odor being let loose from her tail, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let it ruin this romantic moment.  
The cat & skunk continued kissing in each others arms & in Fifi's tail, lying at the top of the hill with billions of stars looking down upon them.  
In one complete second, one star twinkled brightly in the night sky as the couple continued their loving. They felt like they were having the time of their lives.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this chapter has many similarities to Rocket Racer's "Blue Fume Moon", but I've done my best to make this chapter as different from his story as possible. Rocket Racer, if you have a problem with this chapter, let me know & I will edit it. I do not mean to plagiarize your story at all.**


	5. The next morning

The next morning was pretty cloudy as the sun rose up from the horizon, blanketing Acme Acres with light.  
Furrball & Fifi, having spent some of their night cuddling & kissing where they saw the stars, both fell asleep at the top of the hill. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, and Fifi had her tail wrapped around herself & her lover, with the end of it placed under their heads, being used as a pillow.  
Furrball, still smiling & purring since last night, slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Fifi was still asleep with a smile on her face.  
Slowly, Furrball closed his eyes & started kissing Fifi. As she felt his lips touch hers, she woke with a soft moan, and happily kissed back, her eyes still closed.  
When their lips parted, Fifi opened her eyes & was greeted by her boyfriend smiling at her with a love glare.  
"Good morning, Fifi", Furrball said.  
"Good morneeng, Furrball", Fifi replied.  
They both stared at each other lovingly, smiling.  
"Did you sleep well?", Furrball asked.  
"Oui, I deed", Fifi replied.  
"I'm glad you did."  
"I can't believe we slept on zhis hill last night."  
"Me too, but hey, we both enjoyed it, didn't we?"  
"We sure deed, mon petite pussycat of passion."  
They both smiled as they stood up, stretching their arms & legs.  
"So", Furrball began, "what say we go get ourselves some breakfast?"  
"Oui, sounds good to moi."  
They both made their way down the hill & back to town. They stopped at Fifi's Cadillac first to get out of the clothes they wore during their date last night. After they changed out of their clothes, they both made their way to Denny's.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they sat at a booth near the entrance & ordered some pancakes. Shortly after their breakfast arrived, Furrball spoke up.  
"Hey Fifi."  
"Yes?"  
"Remember last night, when you were wondering what was on my mind after we talked about you moving out of France & getting together with me?"  
"Oui, what about eet?"  
"Well, here's the thing...", he began eating his pancakes as he continued, "while we were having our conversation last night, I was thinking about the two of us getting together."  
Fifi began eating her pancakes as she replied, "Uh huh, go on."  
"I was wondering, how did we end up together in the first place?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, after everything that happened before Christmas, when you always chased me around town & made me so scared of you and-"  
"Don't remind moi."  
"Sorry. But the thing is, after everything that happened in the past, don't you think it's strange that we're together now?"  
Fifi took a bite of her pancakes as she replied, "Not at all. I deedn't find anyzhing strange about moi being togezher weez Hamton. I don't think two deeferent species of animals dateeng eez strange at all."  
"Okay. Well, you know how I was an unlucky alleycat before we got together?"  
"Oui."  
"Well, before you broke up with Hamton, I thought I would never find a present for someone or go to the Christmas Dance with anyone at all, and that bad luck would prevent me from doing so."  
Furrball took another bite of his pancakes before he continued.  
"But after you broke up with Hamton, it felt like my luck turned around completely. I was able to get you a present & go to the Dance with you. And then, after all the bad luck I've suffered, after all these years, I finally have a home."  
He took another bite of his pancakes.  
"Yesterday, when I talked to Calamity, and when we had lunch with Buster & Babs, they all said that I was lucky to be with you."  
"Yes, and...?"  
"Well, was it really luck that bought the two of us together? Or was it something else?"  
"I don't know", Fifi replied, "maybe eet's zhat we care for each ozher, like how I gave you a home & vous gave moi zhe locket."  
"Maybe, but..." Furrball thought for a moment before he snapped out of it. "I don't know, I am not making any sense here."  
"No kiddeeng." Fifi then looked out the window. "Oh, sacre bleu."  
The weather was going from cloudy to overcast, as it started raining.  
"Uh oh", Furrball said, "this does not look good."  
The cat & skunk quickly finished their meal & paid for their food. As they stepped outside, it was pouring hard as the couple got soaking wet almost immediately.  
Fifi held her tail above her head as the wind was blowing quite strong. Just then, a newspaper was blown into Furrball's face. He grabbed it & held it over his head.  
They both battled the pouring rain & strong wind as they made their way back to the Acme Junkyard.


	6. True love

The cat & skunk quickly opened the Cadillac door & ran right in. They were completely wet from the downpour; Furrball was on all fours, shaking himself dry, while Fifi was squeezing water out of her tail.  
"Well", Furrball began, "we didn't see that coming, didn't we?"  
"Non", Fifi replied, "I was hopeeng we'd go to zhe park again, but I guess zhat won't happen today."  
"Nope, probably not."  
They both stood silent for a moment before Furrball spoke up.  
"So, what do you want to do now?"  
"I can turn on zhe radio & we can leesten to some music."  
"Okay, that's fine to me."  
Fifi went over & flipped the switch on the radio, turning it on. She raised the volume a bit, but there was nothing but static. She switched to different radio stations, until she started hearing soft piano playing.  
Furrball recognized the song immediately.  
"Hey, it's Bon Jovi."  
"Oui, eet eez."  
As Fifi set down the radio, Furrball extended a hand to her.  
"Shall we dance?"  
Fifi smiled as she took Furrball's hand. As soon as they got to the center of the room to start dancing, Jon Bon Jovi has started singing.

_It's hard for me to say the things_  
_I want to say sometimes_  
_There's no one here but you and me_  
_And that broken old street light_  
_Lock the doors_  
_We'll leave the world outside_  
_All I've got to give to you_  
_Are these five words tonight_

_Thank you for loving me_  
_For being my eyes_  
_When I couldn't see_  
_For parting my lips_  
_When I couldn't breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_  
_Thank you for loving me_

The cat & skunk looked into each other's eyes & smiled as they continued dancing.

_I never knew I had a dream_  
_Until that dream was you_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_The sky's a different blue_  
_Cross my heart_  
_I wear no disguise_  
_If I tried, you'd make believe_  
_That you believed my lies_

_Thank you for loving me_  
_For being my eyes_  
_When I couldn't see_  
_For parting my lips_  
_When I couldn't breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down_  
_You ring the bell before they count me out_  
_If I was drowning you would part the sea_  
_And risk your own life to rescue me_

As Richie Sambora's solo started, Furrball & Fifi hugged each other as they continued dancing. As Jon Bon Jovi started singing again, Furrball started having a flashback; it was about him being the lonely, homeless alleycat he once was.  
He also had a flashback about the Christmas Dance, when he & Fifi were dancing, and afterwards when they got together & shared their first kiss.

_Lock the doors_  
_We'll leave the world outside_  
_All I've got to give to you_  
_Are these five words tonight_

_Thank you for loving me_  
_For being my eyes_  
_When I couldn't see_  
_For parting my lips_  
_When I couldn't breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly_  
_Oh, you gave me wings_  
_You parted my lips_  
_When I couldn't breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for loving me_  
_Thank you for loving me_  
_Oh, for loving me_

As the song drew to a close, Furrball's flashback ended. He had tears in his eyes & his lips started quivering. Slowly, he hugged Fifi gently as he started weeping very softly.  
Fifi, who had her eyes closed the whole time they were dancing, opened her eyes upon hearing Furrball's gentle sobs.  
"Furrball?" She pulled her head back & saw Furrball weeping face. "What's wrong, mon amore?"  
Furrball didn't say anything. He stood looking at Fifi for a moment with watery eyes. Then, he hugged her as he started crying again.  
"I love you, Fifi", he weeped, "I really do, I really do love you."  
"Aw, Furrball", Fifi replied as she hugged Furrball back gently.  
Furrball sniffed a few times before he continued.  
"I thought nobody would ever love me...after all these years I spent alone in the alley...feeling unlucky & unloved."  
Furrball pulled his head back & looked at Fifi, his eyes still watery.  
"But after I told you I was homeless, you let me live here with you. But if I haven't told you I was homeless, if I spent the rest of my life living in that alley, I probably would've died."  
Fifi's eyes were wide open as she asked, "How so?"  
"I don't know, I probably would've starved or gotten a disease or something. But the thing is, I was wrong when I thought nobody in the world loved me. After you let me live here with you, after I told you I was homeless, it showed me that you do love me."  
Fifi smiled & rubbed Furrball's cheek as he continued.  
"And after you broke up with Hamton, I felt really sorry for you. I wanted to make you happy again, to make you feel loved again because...because I..."  
Furrball was having trouble finishing his sentence, so Fifi spoke for him.  
"Because you love me?"  
Furrball nodded his head in response before he spoke up again.  
"I don't know how I didn't see this before."  
"Huh?", Fifi asked.  
"I see it now. Why we are together as a couple. I always thought we got together because of luck. But it wasn't luck that bought us together."  
"Then what was eet?"  
Furrball smiled as he answered Fifi's question. "It was true love."  
Fifi smiled back at Furrball. The cat & skunk closed their eyes & moved in for a kiss. After a moment, their lips parted & Furrball spoke up again.  
"Fifi?"  
"Yes, my love?"  
Furrball took a moment & sighed before he continued. "Thank you...for loving me."  
He smiled at Fifi, in which she smiled back as she replied, "You're welcome, mon amore."  
They both hugged each other with smiles on their faces. They believed this was the best way to start the new year. They were looking forward to see how they will spend their first year together as a true couple.

_**THE END**_

**And that concludes this story. In my personal opinion, I don't think this story was very well written, but all I care about is that you, the readers, enjoy my story & give me positive feedback. Now my next story, which I'm still working on, is gonna be a BIG one. It is literally twice as long as this & the previous story combined. So stay tuned, you are gonna enjoy & get a kick out of it. :)**


End file.
